Winx Club meets Monster High
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: In an exchange program with Alfea and Monster High, the Winx Club go to Monster High. What if Frankie, Draculaura and Cleo aren't to happy with the Winx girls distracting their boyfriends? Jackson starts liking Musa. Deuce isn't too faithful to Cleo, Stella's changed that. And Draculaura assumes Clawd is cheating on her with Flora. Where do your loyalties lay in Monster High?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Winx Club or Monster high. These awesome cartoons deserve to be crossed over, and there was no Winx club/Monster high crossovers that I liked, so, I wrote one. **

Bloom set down her bags once she was through the Alfea gates.

"Isn't it great to be back, Kiko?" she said, smiling. She looked at the line of hopefuls, each and every one hoping to be on Griselda's list. The redheaded girl smiled fondly, remembering when Stella had dragged her into that line.

"Another great year at Alfea," Bloom sighed with content. She looked around for the other Winx, as they should be arriving soon.

"Bloom! Yo, Bloom!" Bloom turned to the sound of Musa's voice. "Musa!" she said, excited to see her.

"Faragonda needs us in her office. She said it's really important," Musa said, not stopping for hellos. Bloom followed the fairy of music into the school. What could be so important?

...

"But Headmistress Faragonda, surely you can't expect us to be exchange students!" Stella was saying as Bloom and Musa entered Faragonda's office. The other Winx: Flora, Layla and Tecna waved to them. Faragonda noticed and waved them in.

"Come in, girls. I was just explaining my plan to the others," she said. " Now Stella, the term is a compliment! You'll be representing Alfea school for faries!" Stella huffed.

" I will not be branded as exchange student to people I've never met!" Stella said.

"Fill us in, please, Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked, her and Musa completely lost.

"Well, girls, I got off the phone with my good friend Headmistress Bloodgood. She is the principal of Monster High, a unique school located in earth. She thought our two schools could learn a lot from each other. So, she'll send six of her students and I'll send six of my students to the other's school in an exchange program," Faragonda said.

"Exchange student! Never! Oh, the horror! " Stella said, pretending to faint. Ms. Faragonda frowned.

"Stella, if you most be so offensive and dramatic, I'll have Mirta go in your place. What about you girls?" Faragonda asked, turning to the others.

"Could be educational. Why not? "Tecna said. One by one, the others agreed.

"What? You're all going to leave me for an entire semester?" Stella yelled. "Nuh-uh! I'm coming too!" Faragonda smiled.

"Glad you're coming, Stella," she said. "You girls will spend the entire semester on Earth, and I'll provide you a portal."

"When are we leaving, Ms. Faragonda?" Layla asked.

"Right after lunch," Faragonda replied.

"What? I have to spend the whole semester on Earth? That means no Redfountain! Ahhh! I won't see my Brandon!" Stella was now practically ready to rip her blond locks out.

"Now Stella, don't get dramatic. I'll send the boys up to check up on you girls every weekend, if you'd like," Faragonda said. But Flora was concerned about something else.

" Ms. Faragonda, why is it called Monster High?" she asked.

"Why, because of the students, of course!" Faragonda said. "Rare and unique people they are. Just like Bloodgood. Whenever she came to visit me, she'd take off her head and scare the wits out of Saladin. Oh, good times."

"Her- her head?" Musa said in disbelief, with wide eyes.

"Headmistress Faragonda, no such creature can take off her head and be alive. It's illogical! " Tecna said.

"Oh, I never said Bloodgood was alive, dear. She's what humans call 'the living dead'. But it's an offensive term to her, so I avoid it. Everyone at Monster High are, well, monsters," Faragonda said.

"We have to spend a whole semester with-monsters?" Bloom said, her voice reaching a nervous pitch.

"What if they're like Darkar?" Flora asked nervously. "What if they're like the Trix?"

"Now girls, that's enough," Faragonda warned. "Monster High was created to let the students escape discrimination and to let their flaws show. I told Bloodgood my students would never even dream of judging others. I expect you girls to follow Bloodgood's and my expectations." The girls nodded, still not entirely convinced.

"Thank you girls, for being part of the exchange program- must you groan like that Stella?- and giving Monster High a try," Faragonda said. "Pack your bags, girls. You're going to Monster High!"

**I hope people will read this story, cuz I think Monster High and Winx Club together= awesome! There's fans out there, I know it, who search for these crossovers. I'm one of them. The next chapter will be about the Winx Club at Monster High, meeting with all our favorite characters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of the story. Thanks to my fanfiction buddies Alexandra989 and BeachChic1313 for reading and actually liking it, thanks to BeachChic1313 again for faving my story, and also to snowgem33 and DragonFirePrincess3 for faving my story. Thanks to just anyone at all who read it, cause it doesn't seem to be a big fanbase for this crossover category. Here goes. Monster High time!**

"I'm so charged up for this school year!" Frankie Stein said, her bolts sparking in excitement.

"Frankie, don't touch your locker now," her friend Clawdeen Wolf warned, as Frankie's hand came dangerously close to the metal. "If you do, my hair is Frizz city." Frankie giggled and yanked her hand back.

"Totes, Frankie. This year, Dead languages will be easier. I've been practicing," Draculaura said, then made an unattractive combination of coughs, hacks, and weird noises while trying to stuff a bunch of handbags in her locker.

"Draculaura! Don't practice where everyone can hear you," Clawdeen groaned. Draculaura shrugged but tried to apply lipstick as gracefully as a vampire without a reflection could. Spectra Vondergiest, the school gossip, floated up.

"Ghouls, I just heard the most exciting news!" the ghost gushed, holding out her iCoffin. "There's exchange students all the way from Alfea school for fairies!"

"For real? Spectra, this is huge! Update the Ghostly Gossip right now while I spread the word!" Draculaura squealed, catching sight of Lagoona. "Lagoona! Hey, Lagoona!" She ran in the direction of her friend.

"Alfea, huh?" Clawdeen said. "Bloodgood had a friend there, right?"

"Faragonda," Frankie said. "I think that was her name. There's been talk of an exchange for a while now." Clawdeen nodded while she looked through her bag.

"Ugh! That dog!" Clawdeen growled. "Sorry Frankie, but I need to find Howleen. My little sister needs to keep her paws off my stuff!"

"Okay. I needed to find Jackson anyway. See you in Physical Deaducation," Frankie said, waving off her friend as she headed off.

...

Jackson Jekyll hid by a bank of lockers, knowing that Manny Taur would be looking for him. He should just whip out some music and transform, but he wanted to be, well...himself for now.

"There you are!" Jackson heard the dreaded words, but they weren't from Manny, thankfully. They were from Frankie.

"Hi Frankie," he said shyly.

"Why are you hiding?" she replied. Jackson looked from side to side, expecting the bully any second.

"Start of school, it's a habit. I don't want to be Holt just yet, you know?" Jackson said.

"Jackson, you don't have to hide behind him. Even as a normie, you're special," Frankie said, and she and Jackson smiled at each other. The bell rang sharply, causing them both to jump.

"Better hurry up before I'm caught up in zombie traffic," Frankie said. "See you later, Jackson!" she ran off, waving to Clawdeen in an effort to get her attention.

"Bye," Jackson offered weakly to her back. He had no choice but to head to Home Ick. Head down to avoid glares from normie-opposed monsters, Jackson wearily walked to his next class. Glancing at the clock, he had about three minutes to the late bell. He quickened his pace...and bumped right into someone.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Jackson yelled, shielding his face with a book, hpoing whoever it was would beat him up fast before he had to be late. "Why didn't I become Holt?" he groaned under his breath.

"Relax, dude. No big deal," The person said. Jackson moved his book away and locked eyes with a girl. A human looking girl. Blue-black hair in pigtails and purple eyes. Plus, she didn't look like she wanted to kill him.

"I'm ,umm, sorry," Jackson repeated lamely.

"Don't sweat it. My fault too, I should be looking for the Home Ick room instead of bumping into people," the girl said sheepishly. "Too caught up in my music I guess. I'm new here, in case you can't tell." Jackson nodded, mesmerized with her. It wasn't every day normies where accepted to Monster High.

"Well, uh, hi. My name's Jackson," he said, pushing his glasses up. "I know what it's like to be a new student here. Kinda overwhelming." The girl laughed.

"Got that right. My name's Musa. I'm one of the exchange students from Alfea," she said. Alfea...so she wasn't a normie. Still, she was nice to him, unlike some of the other students from his own school. The tardy bell rang.

"Yikes! I need to find Home Ick, stat. See you Jackson!" Musa said, gathering her books.

"Uh, hold on! My next class is Home Ick. I'll show you were it is," Jackson said. Musa grinned.

"Thanks."

...

"Everyone's staring at us," Flora whispered, wishing she could disappear.

"Well, why wouldn't they? We're gorgeous, darling," Stella said, smiling radiantly.

"I don't think that's why everyone's staring," Flora said. "I think they're staring because we're...different." Stella frowned, taking it the wrong way.

"Well, those freaks shouldn't even talk. Have they looked in the mirror lately? I've never been so insulted!" Stella huffed. "The princess of Solaria doesn't deserve such rude treatment!"

"Stella, that's not very nice," Flora whispered. Stella rolled her eyes while trying to open her oddly coffin shaped locker.

"None of them have been nice to me! So why should I be nice to them?" Stella said. Flora was about to answer when a loud "Look out!" rang through the hallway. A basketball hit Stella's now open locker door and bounced off, hitting Flora right in the side.

"Flora!" Stella gasped as Flora fell, mainly by surprise. Stella turned, fuming, to the owner of the ball, a tall, dark werewolf boy. "You've got some nerve!" she said, ready to go all Beliveix on the guy.

"Stella, it was an accident. I'm fine," Flora said, getting up and laying a hand on her mad friend's arm

"I'm really sorry," The werewolf guy said, coming up to them with a friend behind him. The said friend had green snakes sprouting from his head, and Stella glanced at him with interest. Flora glanced at this curiously but ignored it, he was cute and Stella was a flirt, but she knew Stella was faithful. "You sure you're alright? You're ummm...?" The werewolf guy asked.

"Flora," Flora said. "I'm an exchange student. Well, me and Stella are." She pointed at Stella, who groaned.

"You have to tell everyone I'm one of them?!" Stella complained. The two guys ignored Stella.

"Clawd Wolf," the werewolf guy said.

"Deuce," the snakes guy raised a hand in greeting. Stella forgot about her exchange tirade foe a while as he introduced himself.

"Well Deuce, if it'd mean you coming over here, feel free to hit my girl here with your ball all you want," Stella said, giving him a smile. Deuce raised a eyebrow.

"Umm, sure," he said, but glanced at Clawd with an urgent lets-get-out-of-here look.

"It's great you guys are on exchange here. Maybe we'll see you around," Clawd said, mainly to Flora.

"Yeah," Flora said, blushing a bit. Stella grinned like a Chesire cat as the two boys walked away.

...

"Tecna, just say it. We're lost," Bloom said, leaning against a map of lockers.

"I've got a map of the school, I'm not lost!" Tecna exclaimed. "Maps are so out of date but my GPS won't work, I don't know why." While Tecna struggled with a map, Bloom tried a different tactic.

"Excuse me!" Bloom called out to a nearby blue-haired girl with glasses. The girl walked over really slowly. "Do you know where the Clawculus room is?" Bloom asked. The girl moaned and groaned as if she were in pain. Bloom drew back in surprise. "Well okay then." A blond girl walked up to them, fins sprouting from her forearms and shins.

"Hey there, gills! Newbies?" The blond girl asked. Tecna gave up with her map and nodded. "It's a little tough to learn Zombie, you know?" the blond girl said cheerfully. " But my friend Ghoulia here was telling you that the Clawculus room is down the hallway, last door on your right."

"Thanks," Bloom said.

"No problem. If you need some help finding anything around here, you can ask me. Lagoona Blue," the blond girl said.

"Well, thanks Lagoona," Tecna said. The bell rang.

"Oops, gotta go. See you later gills!" Lagoona said, hurrying off. Bloom and Tecna headed to Clawculus.

**Not the most exciting chapter, but It's necessary for first introductions. The next chapter, I'll focus on the other characters of Monster High and maybe even bring in the Specialists, I don't know yet. Probably not though, it depends. I also still need to put in Layla, she'll be in the next chapter. I'd love if you could review to tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Monster High or Winx Club. They belong to whoever owns them. I want to thank everyone again for following, reviewing, favroiteing, and reading this fanfiction. Okay, so I'm trying to write this chapter and it's going so slowly, so if it's short don't be surprised. Still unsure if I should put in the specialists, so I'll think about it. I love it when I get reviews, they help me out**.

Layla wandered alone through the hallways of Monster High. It was lunchtime, and monsters of every imaginable size, shape and color walked around her. She picked up a fallen flyer for a swim team. Water, just like her realm, had always excited her. She was a fast swimmer herself. She read the poster aloud.

"Join swim team! Meetings every Monday and Wednesday. If interested, contact swim team captain Lagoona Blue." She considered this, and decided to join. Why not get involved into extracurricular activities? She saw Flora at the end of the hallway. "Flora!" she called to her best friend. Flora caught up to her.

"Hey Layla," Flora said. "How's your day been?" Layla shrugged and scrunched up the flyer in her hand.

"Okay, I guess. You?" Layla said. Flora talked about the new people she'd met and how the classes seemed. Layla fixed her eyes on the incoming figure walking towards them.

"Flora," Layla cut her off. "I think someone's looking for you." Flora looked confused for a split second and then spotted the indicated someone.

"Oh, hi Clawd," Flora said. Clawd waved to her, and Layla elbowed Flora teasingly. Flora blushed and bowed her head slightly. Clawd stopped before them.

"Flora, There's a casketball game this weekend against Belfry Prep. I'm the captain of the casketball team, and you should come, you know, check out the team. Since you're new and all," he said. Flora nodded.

"Sure, it could be fun. I love casketball," Flora said. Layla gave her a look.

"Could you be any worse of a liar?"she whispered. Flora shoved her.

"Great, maybe I'll see you there. Later," Clawd said, and he took off in a trot, waving to another monster. Flora gave him a wave and once only she and Layla were there, she warned,

"Don't say anything." Layla started walking, pulling Flora next to her. "I wasn't going to," Layla said, smiling too widely. "He's a cutie though, so I don't blame you." Flora gasped.

"Layla! I'm dating Helia!" she said. "And anyway, who are you to be calling other guys cute? What about Nabu?" As soon as she said that, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Layla got solemn after that, and Flora saw the hurt in her friend's eyes.

"Oh, Layla, I'm so sorry," Flora said. "I-I just thought-"

"It's nothing, I'm fine, okay!" Layla snapped, making tears spring to Flora's eyes. "I think I just need to walk it off. I'll see you later." Layla stalked off, leaving Flora wounded inside.

...

"Jackson! Hey!" Frankie waved to him, but he didn't notice. He was deep in conversation with a girl. Frankie felt a pang of jealousy. Draculaura joined her.

"Hey Frankie, Jackson seems to have met the new girl Musa. They look cute together, right?" Draculaura said, oblivious to Frankie's stop-talking-Draculaura face.

"Whatever," Frankie said. "Draculaura, let's just not talk about these exchange students. Who has time for new ghouls?" Draculaura looked confused at her friend.

"But Frankie, you're the friendliest monster at Monster High! You have to help them feel welcome!" Draculaura said. "I tried to talk to this one girl, Tecna, but she was studying my fangs and was talking scientifically about the high improbability of living dead and how my fangs should be perserved in museums. Does that not scream creepy?" Frankie shrugged, her white-streaked black hair falling off her shoulders.

"Well, people like Jackson can help them 'feel welcome' okay, I'm busy," Frankie said. "I need to find Ghoulia, she was going to help me study biteology." Frankie left Draculaura confusedly standing there. Then she caught on.

"Spectra!" Draculaura yelled. "Spectra! This is huge!" She ran in search of the Ghostly Gossip.

...

Stella was inside the ghouls's room, studying her reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm, maybe my dress could use a little sparkle," the fairy of the sun said aloud. She snapped her fingers and her dress became glittery. Studying it, she wanted a different color so she also used magic to turn her pink dress blue. "Nope, it's better pink. No, wait! Green!" Stella was finally satisfied with the color choice and whirled around, smacking right into Cleo DeNile who'd just entered the bathroom.

"Watch it," the mummy snarled, grabbing onto a stall door for support." Annoying exchange students ." Cleo then rolled her eyes, fixing her bangs in the mirror. Stella knew she should try to be nice and fit in with the monsters, like Flora preached to her, but this was going way to far.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Stella said, turning to Cleo. "For a second there, I thought you might be telling me to watch it. Because it was obviously you who rammed into me." Cleo looked disbelieved for a second but regained composure like a true queen.

"The daughter of a Pharaoh like me shouldn't even be breathing the same air as you," Cleo sniffed snottily, nose raised high. "In Egypt, you wouldn't even be allowed near me."

"Look, it's the other way around, okay?" Stella said, jabbing a finger to the air. "I am the princess of Solaria and therefore more high up than a measly descendent of a Pharoah." Cleo faced Stella.

"I doubt that!" she hissed. "I am obviously..."

"Obviously wrong," Stella shot back. Layla ran into the bathroom just then, crying and entering a stall. "Layla!" Stella said. "What's wrong?" Layla closed the door to the stall but didn't lock it.

"It's something really stupid Stella, you wouldn't understand," Layla sobbed. "But thanks anyway."

"Layla, just tell me," Stella begged. "I'm your friend!" Cleo strode away, arms extended like a Egyptian. Stella fired a mean glare at Cleo but restrained from turning her into a frog. Layla sniffed.

"Stella, do you think I should be over Nabu?" she asked.

"No, Layla. He'll come back someday, and I understand that you should never get over a lost loved one," Stella said softly. "Is that what's bothering you?" Layla didn't respond but instead opened the stall and accepted Stella's hug.

...

"You know I hate it when you steal my stuff," Clawdeen told her sister, taking her bracelet back. Her phone pinged as Howleen snuck away. It was an update for the Ghostly Gossip.

"Frankie Stein jealous of new girl Musa. Jackson Jeykell must choose," Clawdeen read aloud. "Ugh that's so stupid! What is Spectra thinking, posting personal things like that?" Clawdeen knew that Spectra was right though. Frankie had been crushing on Jackson for a while now, but with him being Holt and all, she didn't make a move. Plus Frankie had her shy side, like every girl. She put her phone in her pocket and saw something utterly awful.

**I knew it was going to be short, but I needed suspense. What did Clawdeen see? It will be continued in the next chapter! Well, I need you guys opinion on my thing with the boys from Winx. Should the Specialists come to Monster High? Maybe I just put them in as students too. It would drama is more fun ! Well, hope you wonderful readers liked my chapter, short as it was! Have a Merry Christmas! If I don't update by then. I might though. Thanks peeps! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am the worst at updating stories. But I like writing so thanks to everyone who has stuck by my stories! I only have 3 chapters on this story, but writing is an art. Takes inspiration. And a co-written story I'm doing is taking up all my time. I need to keep writing this one! Hope you guys like, tell me if you do, please! **

Clawdeen turned and gaped openly at the fact that her brother was walking around with one of those new girls!

"Clawd," she said as calmly as possible, "What are you doing?" Clawd gave his little sister a strange look.

"Headed to class, as usual," he said. The girl he was with smiled sweetly at Clawdeen.

"Hi, you must be Clawd's sister. He's told me about you," she said, offering her hand. "I'm Flora." Clawdeen looked at Flora's hand as if she had cooties.

"Yes, I am," Clawdeen said. "But he's told me nothing about you." she glared at Clawd. This girl was worse than Cleo! Scratch that, Clawd was becoming Cleo! Clawd and Cleo's relationship of a while ago was still talked about, since Cleo broke up with Clawd and and started dating Deuce the day afterward. Clawd recognized the fighting look in his sister's amber eyes and knew she was mad. But about what?

"Sis, you okay?" Clawd asked. Clawdeen gritted her teeth.

"Just fine," she said. She felt the feelings she had felt back when Clawd had started dating Draculaura. Only these were angrier.

"Clawd, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Actually I was showing Flora to Mr. Hack's room," Clawd said. "We can talk later." He waved to his sister, Flora smiling sweetly. Clawdeen bared her teeth in a growl.

* * *

"Hi," Stella said. She slid on the cafeteria bench towards Deuce. Deuce looked up from where he was texting on his phone.

"Oh, uh, hey," Deuce said. Stella smiled.

"Deuce, right?" she said, giggling seductively. Deuce looked up in surprise.

"Yeah..." he said slowly, dragging out the syllables while never taking his eyes off Stella. Stella grinned coquettishly at him.

"What are you doing, eating all alone out here?" she asked. Deuce shrugged.

"My friends are busy I guess," he said. Stella tilted her head a bit.

"With girlfriends?" she said. "A guy like you doesn't have one?" Deuce knew she was totally flirting now.

"Actually I do," he said. "Cleo de Nile." By Stella's expression it was obvious she already knew.

"Pity," Stella said with a fake pout. "When you get bored, find me." She stood up, running a hand along Deuce's arm. Deuce watched her walk away, feeling like he was being watched for some reason. He also felt a little guilty.

* * *

"Were you flirting with Deuce?!" Bloom asked her best friend. "I heard all about it!"

"Flirting? Of course not!" Stella said. "Men are just delusional." Bloom gave Stella a knowing look.

"Okay so I used my female advantage to talk with him a bit," Stella admitted. "I would love it if he dumped his girlfriend for me, I must admit."

"Stella, you have Brandon," Bloom said.

"And I never said I don't love my shnookums," Stella said. "But just imagine the look on Cleo's face..."

"So that's what this is about," Bloom sighed knowingly. "Stella, boys aren't disposable!" Stella shrugged.

"If they're not Brandon then the only use for them is to carry my bags," she said. "And even then I can use magic for that." Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Stella, if something goes wrong with this..." she warned.

"Calm down, I just want to knock Cleo off her high horse," Stella said.

"You shouldn't stoop to her level," Bloom said. Stella smiled devilishly.

"That only makes it more fun," she said. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go before we're late. Lunch ended already," she said, taking Stella by the arm.

* * *

"Hey, baby," Heath Burns said, his hair lighting on fire. "What's your name?" Musa shoved him away with a finger, pulling her long pigtails away from his fire.

"Musa," she said politely. "And you?"

"Burns, Heath Burns," he said. "You must be one of those new girls I've been hearing about."

"Umm, yeah. So, I'm just going to go now," Musa said, taking a notebook out of her backpack. "I have Biteology right now, and I don't want to be late."

"Let me get that for ya hot stuff," Heath said, taking her notebook and setting it on fire. He let the ashes fall to the floor. "Sorry." Musa sighed and walked around him, but Heath was persistent. He followed her.

"Let me walk you there," Heath said. Musa shook her head, her pigtails hitting Heath in the face.

"Really, I'd prefer walking alone," she said firmly. Heath still walked by her.

"I don't have Biteology but I'll skip for ya," He said.

"I think she wants to be left alone," an angry voice said from behind Musa. Musa whirled around, smack dab into her boyfriend.

"Riven?!" she said in shock. The magenta-haired boy glared at Heath. Heath backed off.

"Were you bothering my girlfriend?" Riven asked.

"No, I mean, whatever!" Heath said, quickly walking away.

"Riven? What are you doing here?" Musa asked, throwing her arms around him.

"Well, Faragonda had a feeling you guys would want some support," Riven said. "Why? You didn't want me here?" Musa pulled back from their embrace.

"I never said that Riven," she said, matching his smirk.

"All right, the guys and I convinced Saladin to let us go to Earth," Riven said. "I missed you." Musa smiled at this mushy side of Riven.

"Aww, so sweet," she said. She took his hand and walked with him to the Biteology class. Jackson saw Musa and waved.

"Hey Jackson," Musa said. "Going to Biteology?" He nodded.

"Cool. Walk with us," she said. "Hey, this is my friend Jackson." The latter sentence was directed to Riven. Jackson smiled at Musa and fell in step with her. Riven narrowed his eyes.

"And I'm Riven, her boyfriend," Riven said in a slightly hostile tone, putting an arm around Musa roughly. Musa glared at him.

"Well, if I'm bothering you I should go," Jackson said shyly. He turned and started walking.

"Jackson, you're not bothering me!" Musa said, but Jackson kept walking. When he was out of earshot Musa turned to Riven and shoved off his arm.

"What is your problem Riven?" she snapped. "You just got here and you're being a jerk to my friends."

"You like him!" Riven accused her. "Admit it. That's why you're mad."

"I can't believe you!" Musa yelled. "You obviously don't know me to be assuming things!" She ran away. Riven groaned.

* * *

"Yes, I heard all about it," Draculaura said. She was on the line with Clawdeen.

"I mean, Frankie won't even talk about Jackson," Clawdeen said. "And my brother is such a..." The line started crackling.

"Hold on Clawdeen? I can't hear you, I'm losing reception," Draculaura said.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think Clawd is spending way too much time with that new ghoul Flora?" Clawdeen asked.

"What? No, you are my ghoulfriend," Draculaura said. "Clawdeen? What're you saying?"

"Are you in your closet again?" Clawden said. "You know, I'll tell you tomorrow. "

"What was that you said?" Draculaua asked. "Hello? Clawdeen?" No answer.

"Oh she hung up on me again," Draculaura complained and pocketed her phone. "Now, how do I get out of this closet?"

**Yes, it is shorter than I wanted. Ugh I need some new ideas, I am stuck and I'm afraid of turning the characters OOC. Maybe my readers have suggestions? Love you guys, I'm out. Peace! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. I stink at updating. And I want to thank everyone that's stuck by my story even with my irregular updates. You guys are awesome! So to thank you guys, I wrote an extra-long chapter this time. So please enjoy if you can! **

"I didn't study for the Dead Languages oral test," Clawdeen said glumly to Robecca Steam, who was walking with her to class.

"That's really gear-grinding," Robecca said. "You must be all rusty on the matter. I know I won't do as well either."

"Not as gear-grinding as that," Clawdeen said spitefully, Clawd walking by deep in conversation with Flora.

"It's great that Clawd's making friends," Robecca said cheerfully. "The Winx girls are really fun. Tecna's been trying to teach me about cell phones."

"I thought you didn't know what those were," Clawdeen said. Robecca had been alive a century ago, after all.

"I'm learning! Isn't that fantastic?" Robecca said excitedly. "I do perfer telegrams though, they're much more refined." Clawdeen gave her a confused look.

"It's like mail, only faster," Robecca clarified. "See you later Clawdeen!" Clawdeen had reached her classroom and waved off Robecca.

"Watch it," a boy snarled as he shoved past her into the classroom. Clawdeen was pushed into the wall. She growled.

"What's your deal?" she snapped, yanking on the boy's backpack and pulling him back out the door.

"Hey!" he yelled, pulling his backpack from Clawdeen's hands. "Don't touch me, freak!" It was then when Clawdeen noticed his normal, normie features.

"Riven! What are you doing?" One of the exchange students, Musa, stood with her hands on her hips behind them.

"I was just..."he muttered.

"My boyfriend is such an idiot, I'm sorry," Musa said kindly. Clawdeen wasn't sure whether or not she should trust Musa.

"Riven, you need to leave," Musa said. "I don't think Headmistress Bloodgood would like you bullying her students."

"You are overreacting, okay?" Riven insisted. "I didn't do anything." Musa glared at him. He huffed.

"Fine. I was going to ditch anyway," Rivan said, and walked away from the door.

"Riven has some anger management issues," Musa explained apolgetically. "It's nothing personal, he just didn't want to go to Monster high."

"Great, then tell him to go back under the rock he crawled out from," Clawdeen said dryly. She went into the class, leaving Musa confused and a bit irritated.

* * *

Frankie was pouring over magazines with Draculaura, both of them talking over Justin Biter and the Jaundice brothers.

"I think Justin Biter is way cuter than the Jaundice brothers. I mean, they're so over!" Draculaura said.

"I don't know, they're still really cute," Frankie said, examining the poster of them.

"Whatcha doing, gills?" Lagonna slid onto the bench to join them.

"Looking at cute guys," Draculaura giggled.

"I heard cute, so here I am," Heath Burns joined the girls on the bench.

"Get over yourself Heath," Lagoona rolled her eyes. "Is the fearleading squad going to the swim race today?"

"Of course we are. If Cleo can make it, that is," Frankie said. "She might be busy with Deuce."

"Hello ladies, hot guy. Right here," Heath said, pointing to himself. The girls didn't pay much attention to him.

"Deenie should have the routine," Draculaura said, setting down her magazine. "I'll text her. Right after I check my phone for GhostlyGossip updates."

"Perfect," Frankie said. "Tell us if there's anything gossip-worthy."

"Well, there's talk about the swim meet, and of Toralei getting second place in the math placement quiz, and.. oh.." Draculaura started enthusiastically but ended with a slight stammer and a drop of voice. She quietly held out her phone so Lagoona and Frankie could read it, and Heath strained to look.

"What? No way is Clawd cheating on you with Flora!" Frankie said. "You two are so in!"

"Don't take it personally mate, Spectra's bluffing," Lagoona said, wrapping an arm around Draculaura.

"No, she's not. Look at Flora, I can't compete with her!" Draculuara's lip quivered and she was close to tears.

"Come on love, chin up and we'll talk to Clawdeen. She'll know for sure," Lagoona said.

"Hey Draculaura if you're breaking up with Clawd, maybe you and I could..." Heath started, leaning over to her.

"Get lost Heath!" Lagoona and Frankie yelled in unision. Heath, deflated, shrunk back.

"She's so perfect and I'm so- short!" Draculaura wailed.

"You think Clawd cares about height?" Frankie laughed. "If that were true, he wouldn't be Clawd!"

"Come on mate, you're better than to believe rumors," Lagoona said kindly. "Let's find Clawdeen." The three girls stood up and walked to find their friend.

"What about me?" Heath called after them.

* * *

"_Hijole_! Catherine, it's lovely," Skelita Caleveras said as she examined Catherine DeMew's art peice.

"Thanks Skelita. What are you doing for the art project?" Catherine asked, dunking a paintbrush in water to wash it off.

"Designing, of course!" Skelita giggled. "I want to make a dress, based on _mi cultura._ Maybe to honor _Dia de los Muertos_, it's coming very soon."

"Sounds cool," Catherine said approvingly.

For Fierce Fashions, the guys and ghouls of Monster High were doing art projects. Any kind of art, anything they considered art. But for some people, art was science.

"Ghoulia, what is that?" Venus McFlytrap examined Ghoulia's jumble of metal. Ghoulia said something in zombie.

"It's a robot?" Venus said in surprise. "Wow, I never knew that could be art." Ghoulia said something else in zombie.

"Me? I'm making a paper model that runs on water technology!" Venus said. "It's all recyclable, and think of all the gas that wouldn't be going into the ozone layer if this was a reality!" Ghoulia gave her a thumbs up. Across the room, people worked on projects and some struggled with them. Like Stella.

"Stupid thing," Stella said in frustration, trying to stick the needle in her hand into the pincushion. She missed and shoved it into the table, hard. As a result she pricked herself. "Ouch!" she yelled, putting her bleeding finger to her lips.

"You okay sweetie?" Flora asked, while she worked on her collage.

"Sure, don't mind me. Just bleeding over here," Stella said dramatically, trying to get the attention of her friends. Musa was talking with Operetta about their art project, Tecna was in a conversation with Robecca Steam about theirs, Layla had her back turned and Bloom was also talking to Jinafire. Stella huffed.

"Stella, I think you should work with a partner on your project," Flora suggested sweetly. "It might be better to work with someone else."

"Great idea Flora! Want to be partners?" Stella said.

"Stella, I would, but I'm already partnered with Clawd," Flora said apologetically. "Sorry." Stella huffed.

"Fine. I'll just work with..." she spotted Deuce entering the room, in conversation with Jackson. She smiled sneakily. This is the perfect way to get back at Cleo, she thought.

"Hi Deuce!" Stella said, as he approached.

"Oh, hey Stella," Deuce said a bit uncomfortably. Jackson turned to talk to Musa.

"Do you have a partner for the art thingy?" Stella asked, batting her eyes innocently and making sure he could see her whole body.

"Nah but I was just going to work alone," Deuce said. "I mean, maybe Cleo and I could do it together."

"Come on Deuce, I need help! Please?" Stella asked. Flora looked up from her collage with interest. It was obvious Stella was flirting, she'd never ask boys for help.

"Well, I don't want you to fail," Deuce sighed. "All right. But Cleo can't know about this!"

"Cleo can't know about what?" the royal Egyptian said sassily from behind her boyfriend.

"Cleo! I was just saying that we should team up for that art assignment," Deuce said quickly. Cleo scoffed.

"It's fine Deuce, I can't take you out of a previous engagement," she said, glaring at Stella, who smugly smiled in return. "I really want to see what you two consider art."

"Thanks Cleo," Deuce said weakly, smiling faintly like he just missed getting hit by a train. Cleo waited till he turned to help Stella cut thread to walk by Stella.

"I'm watching you Solaria," Cleo hissed into Stella's ear. "If you even touch him..."

"Jealous, princess?" Stella grinned. "Oh wait, you're not a princess."

"Ugh!" Cleo said, throwing her hands in the air and strutting away. Stella smiled, already forming a plan in her mind.

"Operetta, I think recording a song for the art project is genius!" Musa squealed. Not usually one for giddiness, music really excited her.

"Sure is derlin'. You doing the vocals?" Operetta asked. "I mean, we've got a killer tune."

"And the lyrics are so artistic, they rock!" Musa said. "I don't know though, you should make it a duet so we could both sing together."

"Sorry doll, I can't sing," Operetta said. "And we want to kind of sing it live, so me singin's a bust."

"Why?" Musa asked, humming a few seconds of the song.

"My voice kinda does stuff to people, it's only safe to hear me on tape," Operetta chuckled.

"We'll record it then," Musa said. "Maybe we can make a music video to it!"

"Derlin', I love it. Let's jot down the ideas," Operetta said. Jackson had turned to talk to Musa.

"Oh, hey Musa," Jackson said shyly.

"Hi Jackson. The art project going well?" Musa asked.

"Sort of-" Jackson was turning redder by the second. "What are you doing for it?"

"A music video with Operetta," Musa said. "And it sounds so awesome! Want to hear?"

"Wait, no-" Jackson yelled and Musa turned on the track for him. A blinding flash and fire consumed Jackson's feet.

"Operetta, something's wrong with Jackson!" Musa screamed in panic.

"It's not Jackson anymore," Operetta said with a slight smile. In Jackson's place was a blue-skinned boy with flaming orange hair.

"Oh sweet music!" the stranger said joyfully, hearing the music and relishing it.

"Where's Jackson?" Musa said, angrily and reaching as if to strike him.

"Woah Musa calm down, this is Jackson," Operetta said. "Oh sort of. Meet Holt Hyde, his alter ego."

"What..?" Musa started.

"Jackson can't hear music, or else he turns into Holt," Deuce said from behind them. Holt was playing some imaginary guitar along with the soundtrack.

"It's a Hyde-and-Jeykll thing," Operetta explained. "It'll wear off." Operetta pushed the off button and Holt disappeared, Jackson coming back to his place and looking dazed.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get any weirder," Stella commented before turning back around, pulling Deuce with her.

"Layla, look at me and Jinafire's project!" Bloom told her friend. "We're melting metal into a sculpture."

"It looks awesome!" Layla said.

"I know. Jinafire has fire breath, isn't that so cool?" Bloom said. "And since I have the Dragon Flame, of course we would do something fire-related."

"Cool. Not as cool as mine and Abby's ice sculpture though," Layla joked. "Abby can freeze things with a touch of her hand. Cool or what?"

"Now that's really cool," Bloom giggled.

"Can't you girls use a better word than 'cool'? It's very repetitive," Tecna said, not getting their jokes. Layla and Bloom giggled some more.

"Hey Layla, don't forget we have a swim meet today," Gill Webber called out to her. Layla waved back.

"Please, like I'd forget!" she called out. "We're so going to win!" Gill grinned and he and Layla continued a conversation about swimming techniques.

"Hey Flora. The nature collage looks great," Clawd said, throwing an arm around Flora's shoulders in a friendly act. Flora blushed.

"Thanks. Do you think I'm putting in too many flowers?" she asked.

"No, looks fine," Clawd assured her. Just a few steps behind them, Frankie and Draculaura talked to each other, eyeing the pair.

"No way they're dating," Frankie whispered. "I mean, this is Clawd you're talking about." Draculaura bit her lip nervously.

"You think? Maybe if I asked him to be my partner I could talk to him about it," Draculaura said.

"Absolutely, "Frankie said. Draculaura walked up to Clawd and Flora. Clawd still had his arm around her, and they were both laughing about something.

"Hey Clawd!" Draculaura said enthusiastically, genuinely excited to see her boyfriend but not excited to see Flora.

"Hey Draculaura," Clawd said, still with a goofy smile from his laughing session with Flora. "You going to the swim meet?"

"Of course, I'm on the fearleading squad," Draculaura said.

"I'm going to the swim meet too," Flora said in her soft voice. "Maybe we can all go together."

"Yeah, and we need to figure out what we're doing with the collage Flora, because that crap you have is not art," Clawd laughed.

"Hey, I did the best I could," Flora joked back, fakely acting shocked.

"Oh, you already have a partner?" Draculaura asked sadly.

"Yeah. Might've been the worst mistake I could've done," Clawd teased.

"Clawd, like you're the ideal partner," Flora said, blushing as Clawd smiled sneakily. Draculaura couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at their closeness.

"Oh. Well, if you're busy then, I better go," Draculaura said, feeling the all-too-familiar start of tears. She turned and bumped into a tall muscular chest.

"Sorry," the guy said. Draculaura looked up at him, he had blue-black hair in a ponytail and a serene voice that made his jealous squint at Clawd look unreal.

"Totes my bad," Draculuara said, quickly, and rushed off before anyone could see the tears that were starting to flow. Clawd and Flora looked up to the guy.

"Helia!" Flora said, and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"The guys and I transferred to Monster High for the semester," Helia said. "It took a lot of convincing Saladin." Flora giggled as he kissed her hand.

"Hey Flora, want to get back to the project?" Clawd asked, a bit irritated. Helia narrowed his eyes at Clawd.

"Yeah. Helia, I was going to go to a swim meet with Clawd after school," Flora said. "Maybe we can catch up there?"

"With Clawd?" Helia inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, how silly of me. Helia, this is my friend Clawd," Flora said. "Clawd, this is my boyfriend Helia." The two boys sized the other up but grudgingly shook hands since Flora was there.

"Pleasure," Clawd said sarcastically with a low growl.

"It's all mine," Helia said just as enthusiastically. Which wasn't at all.

"Helia, it's so great that we'll be going to school together!" Flora said. "Monster High is such an interesting school. Where are the other guys?"

"It is great," Helia said and held her hands in his and completely ignoring Clawd. "The others are around here somewhere I guess."

"The girls will be so happy!" Flora said excitedly. "I better tell them."

"No, right now I just want you here with me," Helia said, gently pulling her into an embrace. Flora snuggled against his neck, and Clawd resisted the urge to fight Helia. He was starting to get really strong, yet confusing, feelings for Flora.

* * *

"I knew it, I knew he liked Flora," Draculaura sobbed. Frankie and Cleo we with her, trying to convince her otherwise.

"Come on Draculaura, you know that's not true," Frankie said, and hugged her beastie.

"I wouldn't be too surprised by it," Cleo said dryly. "I mean, have you seen those Winx girls? They are so moving on to our boyfriends. Look at the way Musa flirts with Jackson."

"Jackson doesn't flirt back though," Frankie said quickly.

"No but he sure spends too much time with her," Cleo said. "I mean, Deuce always spends lunch with me. For the last two days, he's spent them with Stella. She is so hitting on Deuce." A boy tapped on Cleo's shoulder, catching her attention.

"Sorry to bother you," he said, seeing Draculaura's tear-streaked face and how Frankie and Cleo were cheering her up, "But I was wondering if you know a Stella? She's on exchange from Alfea."

"That little boyfriends stealing rat?" Cleo said bitterly. "Yeah, I know her."

"Excuse me?" the boy asked. Cleo examined his normie-like features.

"You must be one of the exchange students too?" she asked.

"I just came from Redfountain school for heroes," the boy said. "I'm Brandon." Cleo snickered.

"School for heroes?" she giggled.

"Cleo," Frankie whispered in a hushed stop-talking tone of voice. Cleo shrugged, no shame.

"Yes, it is," Brandon said, not realizing she wasn't swooning over it but making fun of it. "And I'm Stella's boyfriend, so I was wondering where I might find her?"

"You're that tramp's boyfriend?" Cleo laughed.

"Don't call my girlfriend a tramp!" Brandon yelled angrily.

"Well she's trying to steal my boyfriend!" Cleo yelled back. "So don't defend her if she's obviously cheating on you!" Brandon was taken aback by Cleo's words and quickly walked away from her, to try to find Stella, most likely.

"Cleo, that wasn't true and you know that," Frankie scolded. "Poor guy, now he thinks his girlfriend's cheating on him."

"Well she deserves this, after all she is so moving in on Deuce. I mean, have you seen the way she looks at him?" Cleo defended herself, stubbornly refusing to forgive Stella.

"Maybe Deuce just likes the attention he gets from her," Frankie said knowingly. "You hardly bother to give him the time of day, or to express your feelings. Did you ever think about that, Cleo?" Her words stunned Cleo into a silence.

"Draculaura, we should get inside class now. I think we've been on a 'bathroom break' long enough," Frankie said, helpfully putting an arm around her friend's shoulder and started leading her to the classroom. "You coming, Cleo?" Cleo followed her friends reluctantly, mind set on Frankie's words. Did Deuce really think Cleo didn't pay him attention? She practically ruled his life! He'd be lost without her! Maybe she could try to see his point of view in their relationship for once...

**Total cliffhanger moment- *cue the duh-dun-dun music* Not really a cliffhanger though.. So, will Stella stop flirting with Deuce? Will Brandon confront her about it? What will Clawd do about his blooming affliction for Flora? How will Layla do in her first MH swim meet? Will Draculaura take her revenge? What will Frankie do about Musa? Will Riven ever stop being a #$%? All will be revealed next chapter! When next chapter will be up is unsure! **


End file.
